The present disclosure generally relates to exercise devices, and in particular to a modular exercise device having one or more inelastic straps that is easily configurable for use in performing different exercises in a wide variety of environments.
Resistance exercise devices enable a user to exercise by providing resistance to the movement of a user's body. For example, a resistance exercise device may employ an individual's own bodyweight or allow a user to work one muscle against another by providing resistance to the movement of the user's arms, legs, or torso. Resistance exercise devices typically include either elastic bands or inelastic straps.
Often, resistance exercise devices are configured to attach to a support structure, such as a door, an attachment point on a ceiling, or a specially constructed metal truss. However, such resistance exercise devices often are incapable of working with a wide variety of structures, and thus different devices must be used with each type of support structure. Further, due to differences in height, weight, and/or strength between different users, it may not be possible for a single user to use a single device for a variety of exercises or for different users to use a single device for the same exercise. Accordingly, resistance exercise devices are generally usable for only a limited number of exercises or in only a limited number of circumstances. This requires users to purchase, maintain, and utilize a wide range of resistance exercise devices to perform multiple exercises or to use with different types of support structures.
There is a need to provide a resistance exercise device that is capable of being used for a complete workout for any user, including adjustments that allow a wide range of stances and exercises, and that provides resistance to the user's motion in a form that is useful for exercising. Further, there is a need for a modular resistance exercise device that offers the strength and reliability required by users, while simultaneously being economical to manufacture and not adversely affecting the size and weight of the device. As such, there is a particular need for an improved apparatus and method for connecting portions of a resistance exercise device (such as, for example, straps) together into a number of different configurations.